Money in the Bank Ladder Match
The Money in the Bank Ladder Match is a standard multi person Ladder Match exclusive to WWE with the premise being the male winner receiving a contract for a match for the WWE Championship or the World Heavyweight Championship. The winner could cash in their contract at a time and place of their choosing within one year of winning the match. These matches were originally held at WrestleMania but for the first time it will be held at Summerslam. Those who win the match later began to be regularly referred to by the WWE as "Mister Money in the Bank". In the same way that championships are represented by title belts, the "Money in the Bank" is represented by a briefcase carried by the winner supposedly containing the contract which is cashed in for a title match. The appearances of the briefcase is usually customized for the person who is holding it. The contract (if it hasn't yet been cashed in) can also be defended in matches (ladder or not) in much the same way a championship is. Like the Royal Rumble, the winner of the Money in the Bank match is usually perceived (by fans and backstage insiders of the business), as a rising star and or star who has worked hard in WWE and is positioned to be inserted into the main event picture soon after. Universe Mode History Year I/2014 Originally founded by Chris Jericho IRL - 2005, the Money in the Bank tradition continued in Universe Mode At Money in the Bank, Kane became the first holder in Universe Mode history when he defeated CM Punk, Brock Lesnar, Rob Van Dam, Cody Rhodes and Luke Harper Kane cashed in his contract on RAW Episode 9, defeating Bray Wyatt to win the WWE Championship. Kane would go on to lose the title to his brother, The Undertaker in a Triple Threat (also involving Cesaro) at WWE Battleground Year II/2015 The 2nd Money in the Bank event was scheduled and the participants in the namesake Ladder Match was selected at Random. At Money in the Bank, Bray Wyatt became the second holder in Universe Mode history when he defeated Chris Jericho, Randy Orton, Jack Swagger, Luke Harper and Erick Rowan Unfortunately, Wyatt's contract expired before he could cash in, effectively making the contract null and void. Year III/2016 The Third Money in the Bank event was scheduled and the participants in the namesake Ladder Match was hand selected by Stone Cold Steve Austin. At Money in the Bank, Dolph Ziggler became the third holder in Universe Mode history when he defeated Colin Cassidy, Enzo Amore, Rusev, Adrian Neville and the returning Triple H. Ziggler wasted little time to cash in when he defeated Dean Ambrose to win the WWE Championship the same night he won the contract thanks to Stone Cold Steve Austin. Ziggler would hold on to the title, defeating the likes of Ambrose, Triple H, and The Undertaker until the title was vacated following Summerslam. Year IV To Be AddedCategory:Match types Category:WWE Money in the Bank Category:Money in the Bank